post_leftfandomcom-20200213-history
Post-Leftism
Let me outline the Post-Left briefly. It's fundamentally the realisation that international Capitalism keeps the Proletariat apathetic, reactionary and that its material conditions make revolution or insurrection to bring about any major change completely null and void.It's a broad term that brings lots of ideas an criticisms together. A lot of my tags here are aspects of the post Left, but the Post Left uses things like Anti-Civilisation and Egoism as a basis to criticise things, whist not being Completely Anti-Civilisation, nor Egoist. It criticises the Right in all the ways that the traditional Left does, but extends beyond that through criticising the traditional left, which then spills onto the Right. Instead of Marxist critiques, the Post-Left uses Neo-Marxist or Post Marxist Critiques. It criticises platformism, managerialism, substitutionalism, growth and public organisation, etc. It uses Egoism to criticise fixed ideas and Objective morality, it uses Moral Nihilism to critique refied moral values, Anti-Civilisation to critique technophilia, mass production, etc. It also uses Post-Modern concepts as well as Post-Structuralist ones and it criticises humanism, dualism, work and forced labour and identity politics as something that can be warped and may slip into victimisation and division on that basis. It is sectarian and Individualist, Lifestylist Anarchism. Here is a guide: https://www.reddit.com/r/Anarchy101/comments/2chm8f/what_is_postleftism/ Other readings into it all: https://www.reddit.com/r/DebateAnarchism/comments/6rmsli/ama_anarchist_synthesis/ Rejection of praxis: https://www.reddit.com/r/Anarchism/comments/6m6hcx/a_rejection_of_praxis_and_why_chomsky_was_right/ = @JellisB#6989 = Post-Left, Anti-Civ, Egoist reading list: https://ghostbin.com/paste/m5rma /r/postleftanarchy on the Post-Left: 1) The Left * critiquing the Left as nebulous, anachronistic, distracting, a failure & at key points a counterproductive force historically ("the left wing of capital") * critiquing Leftist activists for political careerism, celebrity culture, self-righteousness, privileged vanguardism & martyrdom * critiquing the tendency of Leftists to insulate themselves in academia, scenes & cliques while also attempting to opportunistically manage struggles 2) Ideology * a Stirner-esque critique of dogma & ideological thinking as a distinct phenomenon in favor of "critical self-theory" at individual & communal levels 3) Morality * a moral nihilist critique of morality/reified values/moralism 4) Organizationalism * critiquing permanent, formal, mass, mediated, rigid, growth-focused modes of organization in favor of temporary, informal, direct, spontaneous, intimate forms of relation * critiquing Leftist organizational patterns' tendencies toward managerialism, reductionism, professionalism, substitutionism & ideology * critiquing the tendencies of unions & Leftist organizations to mimic political parties, acting as racketeers/mediators, with cadre-based hierarchies of theoretician & militant or intellectual & grunt, defailting toward institutionalization & ritualizing a meeting-voting-recruiting-marching pattern 5) Identity Politics * critiquing identity politics insofar as it preserves victimization-enabled identities & social roles (i.e. affirming rather than negating gender, class, etc.) & inflicts guilt-induced paralysis, amongst others * critiquing single-issue campaigns or orientations 6) Values * moving beyond anarchISM as a static historical praxis into anarchY as a living praxis * focusing on daily life & the intersectionality thereof rather than dialectics / totalizing narratives (except anarcho-primitivists tend toward epistemology) * emphasizing personal autonomy & a rejection of work (as forced labor, alienated labor, workplace-centricity) * critiquing Enlightenment notions of Cartesian dualities, rationalism, humanism, democracy, utopia, etc. * critiquing industrial notions of mass society, production, productivity, efficiency, "Progress", technophilia, civilization (esp. in anti-civilization tendencies) Category:Philosophy